Vaterliebe
by enlya
Summary: Was Snape sein Leben lebenswert macht und wie die beide frei werden
1. Chapter

Natürlich sind alle bekannten Figuren aus der Feder, der hochgeschätzten Joanne K. Rowling, aber einige sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene an dieser Fanfiction keine Cent.  
es ist mein erster Versuch, sagt das was ihr denkt, aber bitte, sagt was!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vaterliebe  
  
Prolog  
Ich habe lange überlegt, bevor ich mich dazu entschlossen habe diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch nachdem ich immer mehr Wahrheiten ans Licht kommen sah, dachte ich, dass ich es euch schuldig bin auch meine Geschichte, bzw Sichtweise der Dinge, die Geschehen sind, zu erzählen.  
Sabijen, Sabijen ist mein Name geboren wurde ich Halloween 1981. Euch ist dieser Tag bekannt. Ja, auch ich weiß mit dieser Bedeutung des Tages umzugehen. Es sollte der Tag der Freude werden, für viele ein Tag der Freiheit. Nicht nur für die bekanntlich gute Seite, auch für die, die unter ihm gelitten hatten, unter den Qualen, die der dunkle Lord verbreitete.  
  
Mein Dad hatte es als Zeichen gesehen, dass ich an diesem Tag geboren wurde.  
  
Meine Mutter starb wenige Tage nach meiner Geburt. Für meine Eltern waren die vorherigen Jahre zu schwer gewesen, zu groß war das Lied, zu groß war die Angst, dass selbst die Liebe, die sie miteinander verband, es nicht vermag, sie beide zu retten. Doch hatte sie ihm das Geschenk hinterlassen, das ihnen die ganzen Jahre gefehlt hatte. Ich war das gewesen.  
  
Aber mein Dad musste fürchten um mich. Seine Feinde wussten um seine Unverwundbarkeit, dass jetzt da seine geliebte Frau tot war, er, der sein Leben verachtete, nicht mehr angreifbar wäre. Der Tod wäre einer Erlösung gleichgekommen und dies sollte ihm nicht zu Teil kommen. So musste ich versteckt werden. Erst bis sich alles beruhigt hatte. Doch schon in meinen jungen Jahren war mir klar, dass ich nicht eher in Ruhe leben könnte, bis der dunkle Lord endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. denn vorher waren mein Dad und ich in Gefahr.  
  
Denn mein Vater ist ein Spion, für die gute Seite. Er ist der Verräter...  
Main Vater ist Severus Snape  
  
Natürlich sind alle bekannten Figuren aus der Feder, der hochgeschätzten Joanne K. Rowling, aber einige sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Ich verdiene an dieser Fanfiction keine Cent.  
es ist mein erster Versuch, sagt das was ihr denkt, aber bitte, sagt was!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vaterliebe  
  
Prolog  
Ich habe lange überlegt, bevor ich mich dazu entschlossen habe diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch nachdem ich immer mehr Wahrheiten ans Licht kommen sah, dachte ich, dass ich es euch schuldig bin auch meine Geschichte, bzw Sichtweise der Dinge, die Geschehen sind, zu erzählen.  
Sabijen, Sabijen ist mein Name geboren wurde ich Halloween 1981. Euch ist dieser Tag bekannt. Ja, auch ich weiß mit dieser Bedeutung des Tages umzugehen. Es sollte der Tag der Freude werden, für viele ein Tag der Freiheit. Nicht nur für die bekanntlich gute Seite, auch für die, die unter ihm gelitten hatten, unter den Qualen, die der dunkle Lord verbreitete.  
  
Mein Dad hatte es als Zeichen gesehen, dass ich an diesem Tag geboren wurde.  
  
Meine Mutter starb wenige Tage nach meiner Geburt. Für meine Eltern waren die vorherigen Jahre zu schwer gewesen, zu groß war das Lied, zu groß war die Angst, dass selbst die Liebe, die sie miteinander verband, es nicht vermag, sie beide zu retten. Doch hatte sie ihm das Geschenk hinterlassen, das ihnen die ganzen Jahre gefehlt hatte. Ich war das gewesen.  
  
Aber mein Dad musste fürchten um mich. Seine Feinde wussten um seine Unverwundbarkeit, dass jetzt da seine geliebte Frau tot war, er, der sein Leben verachtete, nicht mehr angreifbar wäre. Der Tod wäre einer Erlösung gleichgekommen und dies sollte ihm nicht zu Teil kommen. So musste ich versteckt werden. Erst bis sich alles beruhigt hatte. Doch schon in meinen jungen Jahren war mir klar, dass ich nicht eher in Ruhe leben könnte, bis der dunkle Lord endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. denn vorher waren mein Dad und ich in Gefahr.  
  
Denn mein Vater ist ein Spion, für die gute Seite. Er ist der Verräter...  
Main Vater ist Severus Snape  
Na, wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel, war es sehr zu erwaten gewesen???  
Na, wie fandet ihr das erste Kapitel, war es sehr zu erwaten gewesen??? 


	2. Meine Ankunft

Kapitel 2 "Meine Ankunft"  
Lange Zeit habe ich meinen geliebten Vater nicht mehr gesehen. Es war eine schwere Zeit für mich gewesen, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt habe ich meine Fähigkeiten entwickelt, Kräfte gesammelt und auch Hass entwickelt, Hass gegen den, dem wir dieses Leben zu verdanken haben.  
  
Der Lord würde bezahlen, das wusste ich; doch was würde ich verlieren?  
Mein Vater hatte mich nach Hogwarts beordert. Dumbledore hielt es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Er wollte, dass ich bei meinem Vater bin, denn so könnte mein Vater an Kraft gewinnen, sein Leben hätte seinen Sinn wieder gefunden.  
  
Nie zuvor war ich glücklicher gewesen. Es war eine lange Zugfahrt gewesen, schließlich kam ich von weither. Als der Zug dann aber endlich in Hogwarts einlief, war ich total aufgeregt. Wie eine Bessene rieß ich die Waggontür auf und selbst die schwere Zugtür war kein Problem mehr für mich. Als ich auf dem Bahnsteig stand, sah ich von dem Weg zum Bahngleis eine dunkle Gestalt mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zukommen. Mein Herz fing wie verrückt an zu schlagen und ich wusste sofort, das dies nur mein Vater sein konnte. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und fiel in seine weitausgesteckten Arme. Eine Wärme ging von ihm aus, die mich alles vergessen ließ, so dass ich seine bloße Anwesenheit nur genießen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sich ein Schutzschild aus Liebe bestehend um uns herum ausbreitete.  
  
Nur schwer konnte ich mich lösen von ihm. Er blickte mich an, voller Freude in seinen Augen. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Seine Stimme war brüchig: "Wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, meine Kleine. Du bist das Ebenbild deiner Mutter geworden"  
  
In einem kräftigeren Ton führte er hinzu: "Das wird es einfacher machen, so erkennt dich nicht jeder als Tochter des verhassten Zaubertranklehrers Snape"  
  
Ich musst lächeln "Als wenn du nicht stolz wärst auf diesen Titel. Und glaube mir, ich bin nicht hergekommen um dich zu verleugnen. Ich bin hier um frei zu werden und ich bin hier um bei dir zu leben. Die Zeit des Versteckens ist endgültig vorbei."  
  
"Lass uns deine Sachen holen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zuviel, es ist noch ein kleines Stück, bis zum Schloss."  
  
Es ist in der Tat etwas mehr als erwartet, immerhin hatte ich mein ganzes Hab und Gut dabei, meine schwarze Katze Stella und unsere Eule Vampirell und drei Koffer, die ich aber schon Dank des Verkleinungszauber etwas handlicher gezaubert hatte.  
  
"wir müssen uns etwas beeilen, Dumbledore erwartet uns zum Abendessen und ich denke Hunger wirst du wohl haben?"  
  
"Ja, da muss ich dir wohl recht geben, Daddy, Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen sind zwar abwechslungsreich aber sie stillen nicht so wirkl1ch den Hunger." Ich verstummte, sollte ich es schon wagen ihm die Frage zu stellen?  
  
"Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Lange hatte ich gegrübelt, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt herkommen sollte. Seine Eule war gestern angekommen, auf einem Fitzel Pergament stand nur:  
  
Mein Engel,  
  
er ist wieder stärker geworden,  
  
voller Hass gegen mich,  
  
du bist da nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Komm schnell, nur zusammen sind wir stark. Dad  
  
Es war die erste Eule nach Jahren gewesen, jeden Tag nachdem ich aufstand, war mein erster Weg ans Fenster gewesen und ich suchte den Himmel nach unserer Eule ab. Wie glücklich ich gewesen war und gleichzeitig voller Angst. Sofort war alles gepackt gewesen. Und jetzt stand ich hier. Mit pochenden Herzen wartete ich auf die Antwort.  
  
Sie war mehr ein Grummeln: "Später", er packte mich an der Hand und zog mich Richtung Heulende Hütte, das Haus um den jeder Bewohner einen großen Bogen machte, weil es dort spukte. Mein Vater hatte in seinem 6. Jahr erlebt, was dort spukte und das auf übelste Weise. Der Werwolf war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen. Ein Jugendstreich, doch mein Vater hätte ihn fast mit dem Leben bezahlt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es je vergessen konnte, aber wenn er diesen Geheimgang benutzte, der sich gerade vor meinen Augen auftat, war es auf dem besten Weg dahin.  
  
"Man sollte uns erstmal nicht zusammen sehen. Zwar sind die Schüler noch nicht da, aber es gibt Auroren des Ministeriums, die nur auf einen Fehler von mir warten. Also geh vor, den Knopf habe ich schon gedrückt. Dumbledores Passwort ist Ingwermilchreis. In einer halben Stunde werde ich auch da sein." Ich sah ihn an. Wann wird das bloß vorbei sein, wann endlich werde ich mit ihm in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen, in den Urlaub fahren, oder ein Quidditsch Spiel sehen?  
  
Er war blass, wie schon seit Jahren, die Haare verfilzt, obwohl er sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben hatte, ordentlich auszusehen. Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte kurz sein Gesicht, während er mich vorsichtig aber bestimmt hochschob. Die Weide war ruhig und ich lief ins Schloss ohne mich umzuschauen.  
  
Gerade hatte ich das Schlossportal erreicht, als mir ein großer, dünner Mann den Weg versperrte. Sein dunkelgrüner Umhang war schon etwas zerschlissen und seine feuerroten Haare ließen nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu: Ein Weasley. Kritisch musterte er mich: "Wer sind Sie und wohin des Weges?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, ich bin Sabijen und Dumbledore erwartet mich bereits. Wenn Sie wollen können sie mich gerne Begleiten, damit Sie sich davon überzeugen können, dass ich nichts Unrechtes tue."  
  
Das war eine gute Idee, denn somit entzog ich ihn der Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ländereien und mein Vater konnte unentdeckt ins Schloss.  
  
"Ich begleite Sie gerne Miss Snape" Ich erschrak, woher...  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich Sie mit abholen, aber Ihrem Vater war nicht nach Gesellschaft, verständlicher Weise, nach so langer Zeit wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch alleine gegangen um mein verlorenes Kind zu Hause zu begrüßen, in dieser Hinsicht sind wir doch alle gleich..."  
  
Er lächelte, wohl wissend, das mein Vater nicht im Stande war, So starke Gefühle zu zeigen, wenn fremde anwesend waren.  
  
"Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich werde die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Kollege "er zwinkerte bei dieser Ausführung, denn auch er stand auf Kriegesfuß mit dem Ministerium " mal auf was anderes lenken, damit Ihr Vater in Ruhe ins Schloss gelangt." Ich lächelte Dankbar und nach einem "Auf Wiedersehen" war er hinter den Gewächshäusern verschwunden.  
  
Ich begab mich ins Schloss und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, kam ich schließlich im Büro an.  
  
Dumbledore empfing mich mit einem Lächeln, doch ich konnte sehen, dass in die Ereignis der letzten Monate schon etwas mitgenommen hatte.  
  
"Sabijen, welche Freude Sie endlich hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie gerne hätte ich Sie schon vorher hier gehabt. Setzen Sie sich, Ihre Leidenschaft für Zitronenbrausebonbons habe ich doch schon geweckt, nehmen Sie sich eins"  
  
In der Tat, das hatte er. Denn schließlich gehörten diese zu den alljährlichen Geschenken, die ich aus Hogwarts zu Weihnachten bekam.  
  
"Vielen Dank"  
  
"Ich habe mich mit Ihrem Vater dazu entschlossen, sie als Schülerin vorzustellen, der es jetzt erst Dank eines Umzuges möglich ist unsere Schule zu besuchen. Ich lasse es somit offen, wo sie herkommen, vor allem, wer sie sind. Es werden welche erfahren, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber so finde ich es noch etwas sicherer für Sie beide."  
  
"Da mein Vater ja eh der Meinung ist, das er meinem Image schaden würde." Ich musste lächeln. Diese Widergewonnene Fürsorge war gut für mich.  
  
Wie viele Jahre haben wir uns nur in den Ferien gesehen und auch da nur kurz, da er Rache fürchtete. Aber seitdem klar war, dass Voldemort in die Welt zurückgekehrt war, nämlich als er den Stein der Weisen stehlen wollte, war der Kontakt vollständig abgebrochen worden, aus Angst ich könnte entdeckt werden.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und mein Vater betrat den Raum. Er setzte sich neben mich und ergriff meine Hand und drückte sie kurz. Dumbledore richtet seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und mit einem lauten Knall erschienen ein Teller mit belegten Broten aller Art, Becher mit Kürbissaft. Wir bedienten uns und als der größte Hunger beseitigt war, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort. "Voldemort hält sich zurück. Es gibt Aktivitäten der Todesser, aber er selbst ist noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten. Ich denke im Moment sammelt er Kräfte. Harry Potter ist gut geschützt, durch die Kraft seiner Familie, er kann ihn nicht finden. Doch ich glaube, dass er entweder den Zug angreift oder er wagt es die gesamte Schule anzugreifen, was Ihn allerdings noch Zeit kosten dürfte."  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir täuschen Voldemort, indem wir Auroren dank des Vielsaft-Trankes als Harry und seine unmittelbar betroffenen Freunde tarnen und in den Zug setzten. Diese können sich wehren, notfalls apparieren sie sich weg." sagte ich, denn schließlich hätten die Schüler so genügend Schutz und Harry wäre nicht in Gefahr.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte: "Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Severus, wenn du dich dann bitte um den Tank kümmerst? Ich setzte mich mit Harry, Hermione und Ron in Verbindung. Mr Weasley wird seinen Sohn und Hermione bringen und ich denke, wir sollten Harry von Sirius holen lassen, denn schließlich ist Harry jetzt sein offizieller Sohn"  
  
Dad blickte auf: "Inwiefern?"  
  
"Man hat Peter bei einer dieser Aktionen kurzzeitige gefangen nehmen können und somit hat Fudge widerwillig zugestimmt Sirius freizusprechen und ihm gleichzeitig das Sorgerecht zuzusprechen, denn das war der Wunsch der Potters und dem darf man je bekanntlich nicht widersprechen..."  
So konnte ich also in aller Ruhe die Zeit, die ich mit meinem Dad jetzt noch hatte, bevor die Schule begann, genießen. Zusammen verließen wie das Büro des Direktors und gingen in Richtung Kerker.  
Ich habe heute auf den Weg zur Arbeit, also im Bus weitergeschrieben, nur damit ihr mehr zu lesen habt. mir ist im Bus schlecht geworden, ich musste aufhören zu schreiben... deshalb nur so wenig für heute, reviewt doch bitte 


	3. Kapitel drei

Kapitel 3 "Mein neues Zuhause"  
Mir fröstelte es etwas. Zwar teile ich viele Vorlieben meines Vaters, so auch das Brauen von Zaubertränken, aber bestimmt nicht das Leben unter der Erde. Zu allererst betraten wir das Büro. Dunkel war es hier, obwohl selbst das wie eine Untertreibung schien. Ekelige Geschöpfe waren eingelegt in Einmachgläsern, ich nahm mir fest vor niemals Marmelade aus Einmachgläsern zu essen, sollte er es mir vorsetzten, wer weiß was da vorher drin gewesen ist. Mir schauderte es.  
  
"Mensch, Dad. Ich hoffe deine privaten Räume sind etwas ansehnlicher".  
  
Mit einem wissenden Lächeln klopfte er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ein Bücherregal, das sich daraufhin drehte und einen Spalt freigab. Ein mittelschwerer Mann passte gerade hindurch, mehr aber auch nicht. Für mich war es eine Leichtigkeit, die feenhafte Figur, wie mein Vater sie nannte, hatte ich von meiner Mom geerbt. Ich sah mich um. Die Wände waren dunkel, doch schienen sie dunkelblau zu leuchten. Im Kamin loderte Feuer, ein breiter Sessel stand davor. Als ich mich hineinfallen ließ, fing er vorsichtig an zu schaukeln.  
  
"Ich habe ihn verzaubert, weiß doch wie sehr du es magst" Er lächelte, ein Lächeln, das über sein ganzes Gesicht ging, das mich in meinem Herzen traf.  
  
Es standen Bilder auf dem Kaminsims, Bilder von meiner Mom, Bilder von mir, der Raum war voller Erinnerungen, ganz anders als sein Büro.  
  
Neben dem Wohnzimmer ging es zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Von dort führte eine Treppe nach oben.  
  
"Dein Reich, mein Engel, mit Badezimmer und natürlich eigener Tür. Die Treppe hier verschwindet, wenn du gegen die Stufe klopfst."  
  
Es war herrlich. Mitten im Bad war die Wanne, an der einen Seite das Waschbecken, daneben ein großer Schrank. Die Decke war ein Sternenhimmel.  
  
Ein Mal über den Flur, an dem die Treppe und die Tür war, kam ich zu meinem Schlafzimmer. An der einen Seite war eine komplette Fensterwand, mit Ausblick auf den See. Davor stand ein riesiges Himmelbett. Rechts davon war ein Bücherregal. Der Kamin stand in einer Ecke; "dahin kommen meine Fotos, Dad, es ist wunderschön" Die Decke war auch ein Sternenhimmel, die Wände waren hellblau. Dad gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn "Schlaf gut, Kleines", leise schloss er die Tür. Ich murmelte, "du auch".  
  
Nachdem ich ausgiebig gebadet hatte, hatte meine Katze auch schon das Bett belegt, mir blieb also das Fenster. Ich freute mich über mein neues Zuhause, aber wie lange wird der Frieden wären?  
  
Ich war todmüde, doch entschloss ich mich noch einmal nach meinem Vater zu sehen. Er schlief. Unruhig, wie erwartet. Sein Puls ging schnell, er zuckte mit seiner Zaubererhand hin und her und murmelte undeutliche Zaubersprüche. Ich setzte mich zu ihm, fing an sein Gesicht vorsichtig zu streicheln. Er wurde ruhiger, wachte kurz auf, lächelte und zog mich zu sich. Arm in Arm lagen wir da, genossen die Nähe, die wir so lange hatten missen müssen und schliefen ein.  
Am nächsten Tag wachte ich spät auf. Das lag zum größten Teil daran, dass ich die dunklen Räume nicht gewöhnt war. Mein Vater war verschwunden, ein kleines Feuer war im Kamin um mich zu wärmen.  
  
Ich zog mein Amulett hervor. Schon immer hatte ich es. Die momentane Farbe des Diamanten war blau, was bedeutete, dass er in der Nähe war. Wenn er rot war, bedeutete das Gefahr. Wie oft hatte er geleuchtet, in dunkelrot. Wie oft hatte ich dagesessen und gehofft, dass es nicht eintritt, dass die Farbe, die immer dunkler wurde bloß nicht schwarz werden würde, denn das würde tot bedeuten. Doch immer kurz vorher wurde er grün, was zeigte, dass er an mich dachte, an mich, die ihm immer wieder Kraft gab, nicht aufzugeben. Gelb bedeutete die Ferne, die wir lange hatten ertragen müssen, Weiß Zorn. Langsam nahm mein Diamant die grüne Farbe an, mir die liebste, wer mag es nicht, wenn man an ihn denkt...  
  
Und schon stand er vor mir in der Tür. "Kommst du mit zum Mittagessen, für dich wohl eher das Frühstück..."  
  
Ich lächelte, das ich nicht zu den Frühaufstehern, sondern zu den Nachtmenschen gehörte, lag wohl eher an ihm. "Ich gehe mich nur eben frisch machen." Im gleichen Moment war ich auch schon aus dem Bett gesprungen und die Treppe rauf. Kurz unter die Dusche, Haare waschen, Zähne putzen und wieder raus. Aus meinem Koffer zog ich einen schwarzen Rock und ein dunkelroten Umhang, ein schulterfreies Top hatte ich da unter.  
  
Schon stand ich vor ihm und wir machten uns auf den Weg in die große Halle(oder die Höhle des Löwen...). 


	4. Kaptel vier

Kapitel Vier "Die Höhle des Löwen"  
  
Ich hasse diese Momente. Diese Momente, wo die Tür aufgeht und alle Blicke auf dich gerichtet sind, du wirst gemustert von oben bis unten. Und dann noch der eigene Gedanken, der erste Eindruck zählt.  
  
Na ja, ungefähr so fühle ich mich jetzt. Und das werde ich in zwei Wochen noch mal durchmachen dürfen, vor noch mehr Menschen. Dabei reichen mir diese doch schon vollkommen. Professer McGonagall war die erste, die lächelnd auf uns zukam und mich begrüßte.  
  
"Sabijen, wie schön Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen, ich bin Professor McGonagall, die Verwandlungslehrerin und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor" Meine Mom, so schoss es mir durch den Kopf, hatte immer nach Gryffindor gewollt. Sie wollte ausgezeichnet werden durch Mut und Tapferkeit, doch war sie eher ausgereift in ihrer Klugheit, so dass der Hut sie nach Ravenclaw geschickt hatte. Doch auch dieses Schicksal hat sie gemeistert, wie so vieles andere auch...  
  
Inzwischen waren wir vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen, ich wunderte mich, wie viele Lehrer anwesend waren... McGonagall stellte mir die Lehrer vor; Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra, Madam Hooch, Madame Sprout, und Professor Lupin, ..., Augenblick Professor Lupin? Ich musterte ihn, er war ganz gewiss in dem Alter meines Vaters, doch hatte er schon einige gräuliche Strähnen im Haar aufzuweisen, sein Umhang war mehr als schäbig und des Öfteren schon geflickt worden. Er sah bleich und kränklich aus, was ja kein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, das er ein Werwolf ist und dazu war vor wenigen Tagen Vollmond gewesen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte mein Interesse bemerkt: "Professor Lupin wird den Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste führen".  
  
"Dabei spreche ich aus Erfahrung", murmelte er, gerade so, dass ich es verstehen konnte. Ich musste lächeln, wider willen.  
  
Mein Vater zog mich zu der anderen Seite des Tisches. Ich wusste das Lupin mich anschaute...  
  
*** Sie war wunderschön. Wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter glich. Das gleiche ebenmäßige Gesicht, die dunklen schweren Locken, die ihr lang über die Schultern fielen. Die dunkelblauen Augen, die einem geradezu in die Seele blickten und sich nur schwer täuschen ließen. Sie bewegte sich schnell und geschmeidig, sie hatte ein stolze Haltung, ganz die ihres Vaters. Wie ein kleiner Engel, aber sie leidet, das fühlte ich***  
  
Ich war tief im Gedanken, mein Blick fiel auf die Tische vor mir. Wohin würde ich kommen? Würde ich wie mein Vater ein Slytherin werden? Das wäre nicht der beste Weg für mich, denn so konnte ich mir die Kinder der Todesser kaum vom Leib halten. Da würde mir selbst mein Vater als Hauslehrer nicht viel nützen. Hufflepuff schied aus für mich, ich musste nicht viel arbeiten, um zu erreichen was ich wollte, es flog mir gewissermaßen zu. Vielleicht würde ich meiner Mutter folgen und nach Ravenclaw gehen, oder ich würde es schaffen ihren Traum zu leben und nach Gryffindor kommen...  
  
Dumbledores Stimme rieß mich aus meinen Gedanken: "Harry, Ron und Hermione werden morgen Mittag hier eintreffen. Wir haben auch für die Zugfahrt alles vorbereitet, Severus?"  
  
"Der Trank wird rechtzeitig fertig sein" zischte mein Vater, nachdem ich ihn ein Schubs mit meinem Fuß gegeben hatte, nickte er Dumbledore lächelnd zu.  
  
Daraufhin sorgte Dumbledore dafür, dass sich die Teller füllten und wünschte allerseits einen guten Appetit. Ich fühlte mich schnell zu Hause hier. Und meinem Dad schien es von Minute zu Minute besser zu gehen, so dass er sogar in das schallendes Gelächter mit einfiel, dass ich hervorrief, nachdem mich McGonagall fragte, wie weit ich mit Verwandlung wäre und ich ihren Tisch in ein Schwein verwandelte.  
  
Nach dem Essen verzog ich mich in die Bibliothek. Ich hatte einen Zauber auf die Bücher, der dunklen Mächte, gelegt, so dass alle, die je in den Händen von Tom Riddle gewesen sind, grün aufleuchteten.  
  
"Arbeiten Sie nicht zu viel vor, sonst werde ich Ihnen nichts mehr beibringen können", Professor Lupin hatte die Bibliothek betreten, ohne, dass ich es gemerkt hatte, ich musste wieder aufmerksamer werden. Ich fühlte mich hier zu sicher.  
  
"Ich denke, ich weiß vieles, aber ich werde es bei Ihnen mal auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen", ich lächelte ihn an. Er tat mir leid. Musste er doch sein Leben in Einsamkeit fristen, nur um niemanden zu gefährden. Welch schweres Los für einen Mann. Hatte er alles für seine Freunde gegeben, dann war der ihm liebste von allen gestorben, den anderen hielt er 12 Jahre für Tod und Sirius für schuldig. Vor zwei Jahren wurde geklärt, dass Peter seine Freunde verraten hatte, an den dunklen Lord. Wer bloß hatte nicht eine Rechnung offen mit Tom Riddle?  
  
"Und sollte dies vor dem Unterricht geschehen, Miss Snape, meine Tür steht Ihnen auf", mit diesen Worten ließ er mich zurück.  
Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, woher dieser Hass von meinem Dad gegenüber Professor Lupin kam. Sicher, es war ein grausamer Streich gewesen. Aber da musste noch mehr sein. Denn warum hielt mein Vater gerade in dieser Zeit daran fest, anstatt sich mit ihm zusammen zu tun. Er wusste doch genau wie ich, dass man nur gemeinsam stark war. Und Pr. Lupin hatte eine Kraft, die nicht zu unterschätzen war. Lupin vertraute Vater sein Leben an, da Vater ihm seinen Trank braute, der ihm seine Verwandlung erträglicher machte. Ich musste Vater fragen. Jetzt, sofort.  
  
Vater war in seinem Klassenzimmer, er erstellte seinen Unterrichtsplan. Ein Trank, dunkel, schlammig und dick wie Sirup, blubberte vor sich hin. Für mich sah er aus wie Vielsaft-Trank. Ich hatte ihn schon mal selber hergestellt, es war eine schreckliche Arbeit, die sich über fast einen Monat hinzog. Vater war völlig vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er mich überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Ich setzte mich in die letzte Reihe und beobachte ihn bei seiner Arbeit.  
  
Er nahm den Trank vom Feuer. Vorher hatte er einen Kessel vereist gezaubert. "So kühlt er besser ab und ich kann ihn gleich umfüllen und wegstellen. Dann spare ich mir das lange Herstellen des Trankes während der Unterrichtszeit", sagte er leise. Ich erschrak, hatte er mich doch bemerkt, nur wie? Er war so versunken gewesen in seine Arbeit. Lächelnd zeigte Vater mir sein Amulett, das genaue Gegenstück zu meinem, das dunkelgrün leuchtete. Mein Vater setzte sich neben mich.  
  
"Ich möchte", sagte ich vorsichtig aber bestimmt, "die ganze Geschichte hören. Was ist passiert, dass du Pr. Lupin so hasst?"  
  
Er schluckte, ich sah, dass es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde, das zu erzählen, aber ich wusste, dass er es tun würde. Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gut tun: "Es ist so lange her, Sabijen. Wenn sich Hass so lange hinzieht, wird er einfach unverzeihbar. Jedes Mal, wenn du diese Person siehst, den du hasst, wird der Hass größer. An Menschen, die du verachtest, findest du immer Dinge, die den Menschen und deinen eigenen Hass auf sie noch größer macht.  
  
Ich hatte Lupin schon fast diesen Streich", er spuckte dieses Wort förmlich aus, "verziehen, da tat er wieder etwas. Etwas was mein ganzes Leben veränderte. Unser Leben."  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht, seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn, die Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst.  
  
"Was hat er denn getan, Dad?" schwer brachte ich diese Worte hervor, irgendwie grauste es mir vor der Antwort, aber ich wollte endlich verstehen.  
  
"Er hat mich verraten, es war zu der Zeit gewesen, als ich versuchte, meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, ich wollte um Hilfe suchen, da hat er mich auflaufen lassen. Es war allein seine Entscheidung gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass ich Todesser war, war nicht eindeutig klar gewesen, man hatte mich nur vermutet gesehen zu haben, bei einem Einsatz. Aber Lupin bestand darauf, dass mir der Prozess gemacht wurde. Er hätte mir von sich aus die Chance geben können, mich als Gut zu beweisen. Damit hätte er mir die Hand zu Versöhnung reichen können, aber nein, er wollte, dass ich leide, so wie er unter mir gelitten hatte, ja, das gebe ich zu. Ich habe ihm das Leben nicht leicht gemacht, aber wir waren jung gewesen. Aber nein, der ewig korrekte Pr. Lupin kann ja so was nicht tun. Er hat gegen mich ausgesagt, dass ich schon immer böse war und mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht habe, andere zu quälen.  
  
Er hat mich ausgeliefert. Niemals werde ich das vergessen oder verzeihen, die Hand werde ich ihm nicht mal reichen, wenn es darum geht mich aus einem Vulkan zu ziehen. Du warst schon unterwegs gewesen, wie sehr hatte deine Mutter gelitten...  
  
Potter hatte nicht gegen mich ausgesagt, und Sirius, der auch nicht, was ich bis heute nicht verstehe. Dumbledore hielt auch zu mir, so konnte ich endgültig entlastet werden und arbeitete von da an als Spion, aber das ohne das Wissen des Ministeriums. Die denken, ich hätte dem allen sofort abgeschworen und wäre geheilt sozusagen, kein Todesser hatte je meinen Namen genannt, so war ich gerettet.  
  
Lupin hatte sich gerächt. Ich habe es verdient, ich habe gequält, zwar war ich als Giftmischer tätig, aber aus allem raushalten kannst du dich nie, nicht bei Voldemort. Aber ich habe Familie. Habe mein Leben riskiert als Spion, unser aller Leben. Aber meine Schuld werde ich nie begleichen können. NIEMALS!  
  
Und er erinnert mich daran, jeden Tag, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe."  
  
Mein Vater war total aufgewühlt. Seine Augen schienen an Farbe zu verlieren. Ich ergriff seine Hand. Das habe ich nicht gewollt. Vater sollte nicht leiden. So sehr habe ich gehofft, dass zwischen den beiden ein Missverständnis gewesen wäre, das man hätte beseitigen können. Aber es war mehr als das, viel mehr. Diesen Hass kann niemand besänftigen.  
  
Still saßen wir da, hielten uns an den Händen. In der letzen Reihe des Zaubertrank Unterrichtsraum. 


	5. Kapitel fünf

Kapitel 5 "Das erste Treffen"  
  
Ich war ziemlich durch den Wind, und musste mich erstmal wieder etwas beruhigen, nur wie? Ich lief auf den Ländereien rum und stand schließlich vor einem großen Stadion. Das war die Idee: "Accio Feuerblitz", rief ich und Sekunden später hatte ich meinen Heißgeliebten Besen in der Hand, den Vater mir geschenkt hatte, als er gesehen hatte, was für Wunder er vollbrachte. Ich drehte also wie eine Verrückte meine Runden. Nur hier in der Luft fühlte ich mich völlig frei von allem. So konnte ich alles, was mich so aufwühlte erstmal zur Seite schieben. Vater hatte sich wieder an die Arbeit gesetzt und fühlte sich wohl ähnlich, obwohl er dem Fliegen nie abgeneigt war. Lange war ich hier gewesen, als mich eine Stimme sprichwörtlich aus den Wolken fallen ließ.  
  
"Für mich ist das Fliegen das größte, Nirgendwo sonst fühle ich mich so frei." Ich landete auf einer der Tribünen. Da saß ein Junge, schwarze zerzausten Haare, er war dünn fast hager. Hellgrüne Augen blitzten mich durch eine Brille an, er hatte eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, zweifellos, das war Harry Potter.  
  
"Ja", sagte ich," in der Luft fühle ich mich gleich viel besser. Ich bin Sabijen, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry Potter."  
  
Schmerzlich verzog er das Gesicht. "Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
  
"Nein, das nicht", sagte er schnell, "Ich reagier einfach nur etwas allergisch darauf, dass jeder meinen Namen kennt."  
  
Dass machte ihn noch sympathischer, Vater hatte gesagt, er sonne sich in seinem Triumph, dass er immer noch lebte. Auch so schien er ein lieber, freundlicher Kerl zu sein, wenn man davon absieht, dass er mich schreckhaftes Ding fast auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte, weil ich fast vom Besen gefallen wäre, als er mich ansprach.  
  
"Und wie ist es wieder in Hogwarts zu sein?"  
  
Harry lächelte selig: "Hogwarts ist nicht nur meine Schule, es ist mein Zuhause, hier sehe ich meine Freunde, hier bin ich frei."  
  
Wir gingen zusammen Richtung Schloss, er erklärte mir die Ländereien, was wo war und so kamen wir schließlich pünktlich zum Essen im Schloss an.  
  
Als wir unmittelbar vor der Tür standen, zog sich mein Bauch vor Nervosität zusammen. Ich stellte wieder einmal fest, dass ich zu lange in der Einsamkeit gelebt hatte. Menschansammlungen machten mich nervös.  
  
"Los, komm ich stell dich meinen Freunden vor", sagte Harry, stieß die Tür auf und lächelte mich ermunternd an. Er packte mich an der Hand und zog mich zum Gryffindor Tisch, der Einzige außer dem Lehrertisch, der besetzt war. Da saß ein rothaariger Junge ca. 15 Jahre alt. Er hatte im gesamten Gesicht Sommersprossen, ein sehr liebes Lächeln und mitgenommene Kleidung, "Ron ist mein Name und das ist Hermione." Er deutete auf das Mädchen neben sich, im gleichen Alter ca., wuschelige braune Haare, braune Augen, welche wissbegierig blitzten. "Hi, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen", sagte ich und lächelte ihnen zu. Unterbrochen wurde diese Szene von dem Aufschlagen der Tür. Niemand anders als meine Dad kam durch die Tür. Er blitzte wütend in meine Richtung, wahrscheinlich hätte er lieber, dass ich die Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, er zischte Dumbledore ein Entschuldigung für die Verspätung zu und setzte sich. "Das ist Snape, er hasst mich, was man eben wohl bemerken konnte", sagt Harry, zuckte mit den Schultern, und wies auf den Mann vor ihm, er hatte das gleiche Alter wie mein Dad, kohlraaben schwarze kurze Haare, und er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht und ein ansteckendes Lächeln. "Das ist mein Patenonkel Sirius Black", sagte Harry, nicht ohne einen stolzen Unterton. Ich verstand ihn, endlich hat er jemand gefunden, der eine Familie für ihn sein konnte.  
  
Ich reichte Sirius die Hand und zuckte zusammen, mein Amulett war knallheiß geworden, nun wusste ich das mein Vater vor Zorn glühte. Aber diesen Hass konnte ich beseitigen, dass wusste ich. Ich tat gerade den ersten Schritt, dass ich, die Tochter des Erzfeindes, ihm die Hand reichte.  
  
Danach setzte ich mich neben Harry, die Teller bogen sich förmlich schon unter den Lasten des Essens.  
  
Die vier unterhielten sich über ihre Ferienerlebnisse, doch bald kündigte sich Interesse an meine Persönlichkeit an. Hermione war die Erste: "Wo kommst du eigentlich her?"  
  
"Ich habe viele Jahre in Irland gelebt und wurde von einem Zaubererehepaar in die Welt der Zauberei eingeführt."  
  
"Und warum jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, augenscheinlich das schlimmste erwartend.  
  
"Ich sehnte mich nach was anderem. Wollte Hogwarts endlich kennen lernen, anstatt nur von davon zu hören", erklärte ich während ich mein Hähnchen in Stücke teilte, so dass es schon fast als Püree durchgehen konnte. Diese eigen Art hatte ich von Dad. Als ich kurz aufsah, merkte ich Sirius Blick auf mir ruhen und sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als wenn er meiner Geschichte glauben schenken würde. 


	6. Kapitel sechs

Kapitel 6 "Die letzten Tage und die Auswahl"  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry und ich verbrachten die restlichen Ferienwochen viel miteinander. Wir waren auf dem Quidditschfeld, wo selbst Hermione über ihren Schatten sprang und sich auf einen Besen setzte; dafür verbrachten wir auch viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, durchforsteten das Schloss nach neuen Geheimgängen und statten Hogsmeade den ein oder anderen Besuch ab.  
  
Ihnen war immer noch nicht aufgefallen, dass der gefürchtete Snape mein geliebter Vater war, obwohl sie sich wunderten, dass er uns mehr denn je über den Weg lief, denn diesmal verteilte er keine Sonderaufgaben, sondern sah uns im Vorbeigehen nur schweigend an. Doch war es alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es alle wussten. So blieb mir doch noch der Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius im Gedanken, der, falls er eine Vermutung hatte, es bestimmt auch Harry erzählen würde.  
  
Der erste Schultag rückte immer näher. Dank Hermione und den Besuchen in der Bibliothek war ich auf den gleichen Stand, wie die anderen, so dass ich gut den Anschluss finden würde.  
  
Mein Vater und ich verbrachten soviel Zeit wie möglich zusammen. Dabei lehrte er mich alles über Zaubertränke und auch über die dunklen Künste. Bald würden wir uns duellieren, obwohl ich hierbei bezweifelte, dass er der richtige Gegner für mich wäre.  
  
Dann schließlich war es soweit, die anderen Schüler waren eingetroffen, die Auswahl stand kurz bevor. Ich war sehr aufgeregt, wo würde ich wohl hinkommen. Ich zitterte vor Aufregung, meine Hände waren heiß und schwitzig. Nun war es soweit, Dumbledore kündigte mich als neue Schülerin, die aus dem Ausland zu uns gekommen war, an, ohne dabei meinen Nachnamen zu nennen. Mein Vater wendete den Blick nicht von mir ab, als ich auf dem Weg zum sprechenden Hut war, Professor McGonagall setzte ihn mir auf. "Hmm, da ist ein großer Teil deiner Eigenschaften, die einen wahren Slytherin ausmachen, doch da wird es schwer für dich sein, deswegen glaube ich, dass dein Weg dich woanders hinführen soll, nämlich nach GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ich lächelte, nun durfte ich Mutters Traum leben. Vaters und mein Blick trafen sich. Er machte fast Anstalten zu klatschen, als ihm wohl einfiel, dass das als Hauslehrer von Slytherin wohl unüblich ist und begnügte sich deshalb damit, mir kurz zuzulächeln. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch. Hermione umarmte mich, Ron rief: "Ich habe es gewusst", und Harry lächelte nur und nickte mir zu.  
  
Als ich zum Lehrertisch sah, blieb mein Blick an Sirius Black hängen, der mich voller Stolz anblickte. Was sollte dieser Blick? Was wusste er wirklich?  
  
Ich wartete nach dem Essen, bis alle verschwunden waren. Mein Vater kam zu mir, küsste mich auf die Stirn und sagte: "Ich freu mich so, mein Kind. Es ist am besten so. Ich liebe Dich." Er räusperte sich: "Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehst, bevor sie dich suchen."  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten war er auch schon aus der Tür. Als ich auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ mich eine offene Klassenzimmertür stutzen, wer war hier? Ich erkannte Hermiones Stimme, sie war ganz aufgeregt: "Ich sage es euch, Sabijen verbirgt etwas. Ist euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass niemand ihren Nachnamen kennt bzw. nennt? Selbst nicht bei der Auswahl. Und habt ihr gesehen, wie Snape sich gefreut hat, dass sie nach Gryffindor gekommen ist? Vielleicht ist sie eine Gefahr für dich, Harry. In diesen Zeiten dürfen wir niemanden trauen, denkt doch an Moody! Und deswegen..."  
  
Ich hatte genug gehört. Leise entfernte ich mich, lief schnell in meinen Schlafraum, die anderen waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass ich alleine war.  
  
Ich schlief schlecht diese Nacht. Sollte ich sie es alleine rauskriegen lassen oder es ihnen doch lieber gleich sagen? Jetzt war ich da wo ich sein wollte, nur trauten sie mir nicht mehr, obwohl ich ihre Hilfe und ihre Freundschaft bitter nötig hätte. Doch sie trauten Vater nicht, wieso sollten sie denn dann mir trauen? 


	7. Kapitel sieben

Kapitel 7 "nur nicht den Mut verlieren" Diese Nacht schlief ich schlecht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch warten sollte, oder ob ich ihnen lieber gleich sagen sollte, wer ich war. So oder so war ich nicht ehrlich ihnen gegenüber gewesen, und das war sicher keine gute Basis für eine Freundschaft. Und als Freunde wollte ich sie behalten, soviel war klar. Auch beim Frühstück bekam ich kaum was runter. Ron und Harry freuten sich auf zwei ruhige Stunden, sie hatten jetzt Wahrsagen und das war nicht gerade das aufregendste Fach an unserer Schule. Hermione hatte Arthmatik und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde. Dafür hatte mein Vater mich eingetragen, er wollte dass ich auch die andere Welt kenne, falls mal was passiert und wir flüchten müssen. Die Zeit verging rasch und schon trafen wir uns wieder alle um zusammen zu Zaubertränke zu gehen, leider hatten wir den Unterricht mit den Slytherins. Mein Magen fuhr Achterbahn, würde es jetzt jemand merken? Ich saß zwischen Harry und Hermione. Es war wieder Zeit für Gruppenarbeit, wir sollten zusammen einen Trank herstellen, er war einfach für mich. Vater hatte mir schon in den Ferien erklärt wie man dieses Heilmittel gegen einfache Verbrennung von Drachen braut. Vater lief durch die Reihen, verteilte an die Slytherins Punkte und blieb bei den Gryffindors nur stehen um die Arbeiten zu kritisieren und Punkte abzuziehen. Bei Neville verfiel er schon fast in Beleidigungen, bis er einen Blick von mir auffing, dass es reichte. Schließlich war er vor unserem Tisch angekommen. Ich wusste, dass er keinen Fehler finden konnte, der Trank war perfekt. Leise sagte er mit einem drohenden Unterton: "Ausnahmsweise mal gute Arbeit an Ihrem Tisch Potter", mit einem Blick auf mich fügte er hinzu: "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor". Er entfernte sich eilig, Harry schnappte nach Luft und Hermione blickte mich fragend an. Hinter mir hörte ich ein spöttisches Lachen. Ich drehte mich um. Da saß er, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy unverkennbar, die gleichen blonden, fast weißen Haare, die kalten stahlblauen Augen und der herabblickende Blick. Vater hatte mich gewarnt. Malfoy würde wohl wissen, wer ich bin, schließlich ist bekannt, dass eine neue Schülerin an der Schule war und meine Existenz war dem Ministerium bekannt, was wohl zur Folge hatte, dass man sehr schnell erfuhr, dass ich Snapes Tochter bin, wenn man die richtigen Kontakte hatte, und die besaß Malfoy zweifellos. Auch hatte diese Aktion von Vater nicht gerade dazu beigetragen eine Verbindung von uns beiden auszuschließen. Doch Malfoy sagte keinen ton, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis er sein Kenntnisse über mich kundtun würde. "Noch nie", Harry war völlig außer sich," noch nie hat er uns auch nur einen Punkt gegeben und jetzt gleich zehn." Sie waren alle sehr aufgeregt, aber mir entging nicht der Blick, den Hermione mir zuwarf. Was sollte ich bloß tun.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Unterricht gegen die dunklen Künste war nicht mehr sehr angenehm, da ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mich Lupin gegenüber verhalten sollte, aber Vater war ja nicht anwesend, so konnte ich eine ganz normale Schülerin sein. In Zaubertränke häuften sich die Punkte für Gryffindor. Doch ich merkte, dass die Freude darüber getrübt wurde von dem Misstrauen, dass Hermione mir gegenüber an den Tag legte, mehr und mehr verstärkt. Ich war immer noch hin und her gerissen, bis Draco eines Tages auf dem Weg zum Unterricht zur Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe die Bemerkung fallen ließ, die alles ins Rollen brachte. Mit einen Blick auf uns sagte er laut: "Tja, jetzt werden uns Dank der Familienbunde mal die Loser vorgezogen und das von unserem eigenen Hauslehrer, aber das wird ihm noch leid tun." Mir erschauderte es auf vielerlei Arten. Schließlich war er der Sohn eines gefürchteten Todesser, der einen guten Kontakt zu Voldemort hatte. Diese Aussage bekräftigte also, dass Voldemort sich immer noch rächen wollte und dieser Gedanke war hiermit näher denn je. Zum anderen würde Hermione spätestens jetzt wissen, das hier was im Busch ist. Mit einem kalten Blick musterte sie mich. Harry und Ron waren schon außer Reichweite. Ich packte Hermiones Hand: "Ich erkläre es dir, hör mir zu." Doch zu meiner Überraschung entzog sie mir ihre Hand und wütend schrie sie mich an: "Um mir wieder irgendwelche Lügen zu erzählen, nein danke. Ich habe dir vertraut, doch jetzt weiß ich endlich wirklich, dass du uns nur was vorspielst. Lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht." Mit diesen Worten ließ sich mich stehen und rannte hinter den anderen hinterher. Ich war alleine, und fühlte mich auch wirklich so. Ich hatte gehofft, dass die mir zuhören würde. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, mein Vater würde mich wohl bei Hagrid entschuldigen. Nachdem ich einige Stunden grübelnd auf meinem Bett verbracht hatte, macht ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Dad, ich wollte reden. Aber ich fand ihm nicht im Büro, noch in seinen Privaträumen, er war auch nicht in seinem Unterrichtsraum. Wohl oder übel machte ich mich auf zur großen Halle, es hatte zum Abendessen geläutet und es würde wohl da sein. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht, auch hier war er nicht. Dumbledore kam auch mich zu, er blickte mich an, mit seinen blauen Augen, sanft lächelnd: "Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Essen in mein Büro". Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Mein Blick fiel auf Harry, Ron und Hermione, die ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten. Als ich näher kam, verstummten sie und sahen mich an. Hermione sah mich an und schob mir die Brötchen zu. Ich wollte gerade was sagen, da legte sie mir ihre Hand auf meine. "Später", sagte sie und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Mir fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, sie gaben mir eine Chance. Doch meine Gedanken waren kurz darauf wieder bei meinem Vater. Wo war er bloß? Selbst wenn er kurz nach London gereist wäre, hätte er jetzt wieder zurück sein müssen. Gerade als Hauslehrer durfte er nicht fehlen. Ihm hatten Vorräte gefehlt, dass wusste ich. Und wenn ihm doch was passiert ist, Dumbledore wollte bestimmt nicht über das Wetter reden.. Auf dem Weg zum Büro, wurden meine Knie immer weicher und mein Herz raste. Dumbledore empfing mich mit einem Kurzen Lächeln. "Sabijen, ich will es kurz machen. Ihr Vater ist von seinem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich mache mir Sorgen, die Überfälle der Todesser sind zahlreicher geworden. Natürlich dürfen wir nicht den Mut verlieren. Also nur um sicher zu sein, könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wie es ihrem Dad jetzt geht?" Er sah mich erwatungsvoll an. Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Da fiel es mir ein, hatte ich doch ein Brett vor dem Kopf, mein Amulett. Main Herz pochte. Ich holte es hervor, zog es aus dem Umhang. Ich sah es an, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Main letzter Gedanke bevor ich umfiel, oh Gott, es ist rot, dunkelrot. 


	8. Kapitel acht

Kapitel acht "die Vorbereitungen und Angst"  
  
Ich liebe den Tod, weil nur er auf mich wartet  
  
****Da lag sie, ihre langen Locken fielen schon vom Bett. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Seit vier Stunden hatte sie sich nicht mehr gerührt, endlich hatten sie etwas ruhe, lange genug hatte man sie gequält, aber der dunkle Lord ist bekannt, das er kein Erbahmen hat. Doch Erbahmen würden wir dann auch nicht mit ihm haben, wenn unsere Zeit endlich gekommen war. Wie sie dalag, schien sie den Frieden in sich gefunden haben. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte ich die Stärke und die Kraft spüren, die sie umgab. Wie gerne würde ich sie berühren, nur um zu merken, ob ihre Haut wirklich so zart war, wie sie aussah. Niemand, dessen war ich mir sicher, würde sich wundern, wenn ihr plötzlich Flügel wachsen würden und sie unsere Welt verlassen, denn das sie ein Engel war, dessen waren wir uns bewusst.****  
Ich erwachte im Krankenzimmer. Wenig Licht erhellten den Raum, die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und die Lichter im Raum waren noch aus. Nur schwer konnte ich eine Person am Fenster ausmachen, die mich wohl schon einige Zeit beobachtet hatte. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte ich Sirius. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf mich zu. Seine raue Stimme legte sich wie eine Hülle um mich, ein Schauder durchfuhr mich: "Endlich bist du wach. Vier Tage hast du in diesem Zustand verbracht, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Hermione, Ron und Harry sind jetzt eingeweiht, es ist schwer ihnen etwas zu verschweigen und welchen Grund soll man ihnen denn nennen, wenn sie sehen, wie du leidest? Freunde erkennen jeden Schmerz." Sie nennen sich noch meine Freunde? Wie dankbar war ich für diese Worte. Sirius kam näher, nun stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir, es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, mir in die Augen zu schauen. "Von deinem Vater fehlt noch jede Spur, doch wir werden nicht aufgeben, wir werden ihn finden." Leise war seine Stimme geworden: "Severus und ich hatten früher die selbe Frau geliebt. Sie ist zum Mittelpunkt in unserem Leben geworden. Niemals habe ich jemanden so geliebt, wie sie. Sie hat Severus und mich für immer aneinander gebunden. Sie machte uns zu Brüdern." Vorsichtig setzte er sich an meine Bettkante. Was meinte er denn damit. Redete er von meiner Mom? "Dein Vater hat dir gewiss schon gesagt, wie ähnlich du ihr siehst, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Dein Mutter war eine Feli, daher auch ihr Name Felicitas." Überrascht sah ich auf. Feliis galten als ausgestorben. Vor langer Zeit hatte es sie gegeben, sie hatten in den wärmen Gebieten gelebt, Kälte machte ihnen zu schaffen. Liebe war ihr Grundstein gewesen, sie waren beliebte Wesen, die ihre ganze Kraft aus der Liebe schöpfen können, die man ihnen zuteil kommen lässt, doch durch die vielen Kriege galten sie als ausgestorben. "Du hast lange Zeit fast alleine gelebt. Seitdem du hier bist, hat sich aber deine Kraft vervielfacht, durch die Liebe, die dir hier zuteil wird. Du hast alte und neue Freunde gefunden. Deinen Mutter war eine großartige Hexe und wir alle sind uns sicher, dasd du ihr die größte Ehre machen wirst und alle sehr stolz machen wirst. Dank deiner Fähigkeiten, kannst du Dinge erreichen, von denen wir nur träumen, oder die wir nur mit Hilfsmitteln schaffen." "und wer lehrt mich alles? Wer hilft mir, dass alles zu schaffen?" Sirius blickte mich an, ich werde dich lehren, deine Mutter hat mir viel gezeigt und den Rest wirst da alleine schaffen. Hermione ist mal wieder in der Bibliothek und sucht alles raus, was sie finden kann. Wir schaffen das, und wir werden frei sein." Ich merkte einen großen Schmerz in meinem rechten Arm, als wenn mir ein Stück Fleisch fehlte. Sirius legte mir seinen Arm um die schultern. "Du musst stark sein. In den letzten Wochen hat sich die Bindung zwischen dir und deinem Vater so vergrößert, dass du die gleichen Schmerzen erleiden musst. Doch auf dem gleichen Weg können wir ihm Kraft schicken." Ich nickte, somit wusste ich wenigstens, dass er lebte. Ich hoffte, dass er, wo er auch immer war, wusste, dass ich bei ihm war. Er fehlte mir so. Wir mussten dem Elend unbedingt ein Ende setzten.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/ Ein starker Schmerz im Arm verhalf mir zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mein Arm brannte vor schmerzen, die mir fast den Verstand raubten. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Malfoy hatten mir freudend strahlend erzählt, dass jedem Todesser, der dem Lord nicht mehr würdig war, dass Zeichen entfernt wurde. Mir war klar, dass das höllisch sein musst, denn normaler Weise war es unmöglich das Zeichen los zu werden, wie oft hatte ich es versucht. Malfoy hatte die Stelle mit kochend heißem Öl übergossen und mir danach das verbrannte Fleisch mit einem gezackten Messer langsam raus geschnitten. Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, dass ich die Besinnung verleire, aber das war erst geschehen als ich auf den Knochen blickte, der jetzt zu sehen war. Dank des Crucio-Fluches waren meine Beine gebrochen, mein Blick war trübe. Nur schwer konnte ich drei vermummte Gestalten erkennen die vor meiner Zelle Wache standen. Ich konnte von dem Geredeten kein Wort verstehen, so laut war das Rauchen in meinem Kopf, das von dem pochenden Schmerz, der meinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr ausgelöst, wurde. Wie lange würde ich noch leben. Würde ich jemals meinen kleinen Engel wieder sehen? Natürlich hoffte ich, dass sie nicht hier herkommen würde, zu ihrem eigen Schutz, aber ich wollte sie sehen, vor meinem Tod. Hoffentlich tut Sirius das richtige. Langsam verlor ich wieder die Besinnung. /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/  
  
Sirius hatte mich zu meiner ersten Unterrichtstunde in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gebracht. Die meisten Schüler waren in die Ferien gefahren, aber Hermione, Harry und Ron waren hier um mir beizustehen. Ich merkte, wie ich fühlen konnte, was andere für mich empfanden. Es kam mir vor, wie ein Schritt in die Privatsphäre der anderen, aber Sirius meinte, das wäre schon richtig so. "Wir werden mit der ersten Lektion beginnen, aber denk nicht es ist so was wie eine Nadel in eine Streichholz verwandeln. Du wirst dich jetzt unsichtbar machen. Konzentrier dich und wünsch dir einfach, dass du unsichtbar sein willst. Denke nur da dran, denke nur an deinen Wunsch." Ich schloss die Augen, denn so konnte mich nichts ablenken, denn Harry und Ron waren auch anwesend. Voller Konzentration dachte ich nur an meinen Wunsch. Plötzlich kam es mir vor, als wenn ich leichter werden würde. "Hervorragend", sagte Sirius, "deine Muter hat es erst beim dritten Mal geschafft." Durch dieses unerwartete Lob verlor ich die Konzentration und wurde wieder sichtbar. "Ich fühle mich so stark", sagte ich. "das liegt daran, dass hier gerade so viele Menschen anwesend sind, denen du wichtig bist und daran, dass e dein Vater bei seinen Gedanken bei dir ist", Hermione war hereingekommen, mit einem dicken Buch unter dem Arm, "mit der Zeit ändert sich das. Umso sicherer du mit deinen Kräften wirst um so weniger brauchst du die Kraft der Liebe um dich herum. Das bedeutet, dass du dann auch zaubern kannst, wenn du von Leuten umgeben bist, denen du egal bist oder die dich sogar hassen." "So wie Voldemort", fügte Sirius hinzu. "Wir können hier üben, immer dann wenn Voldemorts Anhänger in der Nähe sind, also Malfoy, Grabble etc. Am Abend hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Hermione gehabt, sie hatte meine Angst verstehen können, obwohl sie traurig war, dass ich geglaubt hatte, dass mein Vater der Grund hätte sein können, dass wir keine Freunde hätten sein können. Sie hatte gesagt, dass man alle Vorurteile beseitigen kann, denn auch sie hatte es nicht immer leicht gehabt, als vollwertige Hexe angesehen zu werden, denn ihre Eltern waren ja Muggel. In dieser Nacht schlief ich schlecht, durchbrochen war die Nacht von Schmerzen, die mein Vater und ich erleiden musste, meine waren nur schwächer hatte Dumbledore gesagt, denn es bestand eine Entfernung zwischen meinem Vater und mir. Hoffentlich konnte ich ihn bald befreien, denn mein Vater war schon fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, das spürte ich. Hilflosigkeit machte sich in mir breit, was wenn ich es nicht schnell genug schaffte ihn zu retten. Wenn ich vielleicht nicht die Kraft dazu besitze?  
  
Dank an Chillkroete, Mary-j und vor allem redeinsSmile für die leiben reviews, bitte reviewt alle, sonst bekomme ich noch eine Blockade. 


	9. Kapitel neun

Kapitel Neun  
  
Ich konnte nicht lange schlafen und gegen fünf Uhr morgens merkte ich, dass es gar nicht mehr ging. Deshalb machte ich mich auf und betrat die Räume meines Dads, um etwas über meine Mutter herauszufinden.  
  
Auf dem Kaminsims standen die Fotos von uns. Ich sah sie mir noch einmal etwas genauer an. Es gab ein Jahrgangsfoto; meine Mutter stand neben meinem Dad und Sirius stand eine Reihe darunter, er wendete den Blick nicht von ihr ab. Es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, wenn ich nichts davon gewusst hätte. Sie hatte ein strahlendes, ansteckendes Lächeln, es tat mir gut sie zu sehen.  
  
Eine Schmerzwelle durchfährt meinen Körper.*** Ein Film läuft vor meinen Augen ab: Malfoy wie er vor meinem Vater steht, er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. "Crucio". Mein Vater sackt zusammen, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen***  
  
Ein Schmerz durchfährt meine Körper, mein Kopf scheint zu platzen, sämtliche Blutflüsse stoppen. Mein Körper scheint zusammengepresst zu werden, vor Schmerz falle ich auf die Knie. Es raubt mir fast den Verstand, doch ich scheine dann den Kontakt zu verlieren, ich bekomme wieder Luft.  
  
Zitternd gehe ich auf den Schreibtisch zu, halte mich an der Platte fest. Voldemort hat mir eine sehr schmerzvolle Nachricht geschickt, ich fühle, wie es meinem Vater täglich schlechter geht, wie er immer schwächer wird.  
  
Ich versuche den Gedanken Wegzuschieben, ich suche weitert nach Sachen meiner Mutter. Dabei stoße ich auf ihren Zauberstab. Er ist wie meiner aus Elfenbein, meiner ist nur nicht so geschmeidig (ist Elfenbein geschmeidig, bei der Beschreibung von Zauberstäben habe ich mich sehr schwer getan..), und meiner ist kleiner nur 9 einhalb zoll. Ich vermute, dass er auch ein Einhornhaar besitzt, denn Hermine hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass wir alle bei unseren Zauberstäben Einhornhaare benutzen. Als ich ihn berührte, spürte ich eine stake Kraft, er schien mir wie geschaffen, ich glaube meine Kraft so besser bündeln zu können.  
  
Ich stieß auch auf einige Briefe von meiner Mutter, die sie an meinen Vater geschrieben hatte. Ihn einem hatte sie ein Gedicht zitiert, es war zu der Zeit, in der sich Vater von ihr abgewandt hatte, um zum dunklen Lord zu gehen um ihm zu dienen. Er hatte sie wegen ihm verlassen, doch sie hatte ihn zurückgeholt. Durch ihre Liebe  
Von uns willst du weggehen Nie mehr wird ich Deine Augen und dein Lächeln sehn Und den Sonnenschein nimmst du mit Der unseren Weg ein Weilchen beleuchtet  
  
Denk doch an unser Zuhause Das du verlässt Wie einsam und traurig wird es sein Ohne Dich Denk doch an das Herz Dass du brichst Und an den Kummer, den du mir bereitest  
  
Wenn du mich lieb hast, setz dich her Sag nicht so hastig adieu Und vergiss nicht unser Zuhause Und die, die dich liebt, so sehr  
  
Tränen waren auf dem Pergament zu sehen, sie hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben und sie wusste um ihre Macht, die sie hatte über ihn. Mit ihrer Liebe hatte sie ihn gerettet. Er ist zu ihr zurückgekehrt und zusammen haben sie Voldemort den Kampf angesagt, den ich nicht verlieren werde, ich werde mit ihm frei sein, um ihretwillen. "Sie war eine wunderbare Frau gewesen", Sirius hatte den Raum betreten, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, zärtlich strich er über ein Foto, dass meine Mum zeigte. "Sie wurde von fast jedem geliebt. Sie hat gewusst, wer ihre Liebe verdiente. Ich habe sie nicht verdient, ich habe zu viele verletzt, ich war nicht bereit zu lieben, nicht so wie dein Dad. Er hat nur deine Mutter geliebt, nie hat er Augen für eine andere gehabt. Sie muss gespürt haben, dass er ihre Hilfe und vor allem ihre Liebe brauchte."  
  
"Ich hatte Freunde, dein Vater nicht. Er hatte nie echte Freunde, er hoffte welche zu bekommen, wenn er zum Todesser werden würde. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher gewesen, aber schon bald bemerkte er den Irrtum. Bei Voldemort herrschte nur Hass und Angst, da war kein Platz für Freundschaft, nicht mal für Vertrauen. Jeder würde jeden verraten, wenn es darauf ankommt. Deine Mutter hat ihn zurückgeholt. Er hatte den Absprung geschafft, indem er sich als Spion für Dumbledore meldete, aber für sich selbst, war er trotzdem schuldig wie jeder andere. Er hasste sein Leben und sich, er lebte nur für euch. Weil er euch so liebt."  
  
Ich schluckte, wieso wusste er über das Innenleben meines Dads?  
  
"Severus und ich, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Er war so neidisch gewesen auf die Freundschaft, die mich, James, Remus und Peter verband. Die wir so offen ausgelebt haben. Doch was habe ich jetzt davon. Sie hat James das Leben gekostet. Mich 14 lange Jahre meines Lebens. Das ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber es ist hart. Doch wir können die Zukunft ändern. Und das werden wir tun. Für deine Mutter, für Lily und für James, und jeden anderen, der sein Leben verloren hat."  
  
Er hatte leise, mit kalter Stimme gesprochen. Tränen liefen über seine Wange. Er war ein gebrochener Mann, in so vielen Dingen glich er meinem Vater. Er hatte seine Freunde so geliebt, wie Vater meine Mutter und mich. Wir hatten zu vieles verloren, es war wirklich die Zeit gekommen, um uns unser Leben wieder zu holen. Wir mussten Voldemort einfach besiegen. Zum Gedenken, an all die unschuldigen Opfer.  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, ich habe noch mehr Kapitel fertig, ich warte aber auf Reviews. Ich glaube, es gibt einige Unstimmigkeiten, sorry, werde versuchen sie aufzuklären. 


End file.
